Siempre Tu:
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: Vuelve para llevar a cabo una promesa no cumplida, aunque creo que ya es algo tarde, o ¿tal vez no?. DraMione


**Disclaimers: los personajes usados aquí no son míos…ojala y lo fueran.**

Summary: Vuelve para llevar a cabo una promesa no cumplida, aunque creo que ya es algo tarde, o ¿tal vez no?. [DraMione]

**X.x Siempre Tu x.X**

…Cap. 1: ¿Adiós o Hasta luego?...

Me encontraba en la sala de menesteres. El me había citado ahí. Faltaban tan solo diez minutos para lo hora señalada. Yo me encontraba algo nerviosa, yo presentía el por que de la cita. Mi corazón latía de manera rápida y constante.

Mientras esperaba, observaba a mí alrededor; viendo con nostalgia aquel lugar. La sala que fue testigo del profundo, pero prohibido amor. Me levante de mi asiento y toque con mi mano temblorosa la pared más cercana a mi; aquellas paredes que habían escuchado desde discusiones sin sentido pasando por peleas absurdas y terminando en silencio por falta de palabras adecuadas. Haciendo camino por la pared con mi mano, llegue hasta la puerta y la palpe cuidadosamente. Esta tenía adornos tallados en la madera. Trace con mis dedos la línea que seguía el dibujo, pensando en las veces que la puerta nos había visto entrar felices y salir enojados, en mi caso llorando. O entrar hartos de la escuela y salir renovados. Aquella sala guardaba los mas profundos secretos de amor, míos y de el.

Alce la vista hacia el reloj que yacía en la pared. Ya era la hora. Acerque mi oído a la puerta a ver si lograba escuchar algo. Nada. Simplemente escuchaba los incesantes latidos de mi corazón. Decidí tratar de calmar un poco mis nervios y me dirigí a mi silla. Apenas me había sentado cuando vi que la perilla giro, y la puerta se abrió dando paso a la luz proveniente de afuera y dando pasó a su elegante figura.

Yo simplemente me quede ahí sentada, viendo como cerraba la puerta y me volteaba a ver. Me miro con sus ojos color mercurio y se fue acercando a mi con paso decidido. Yo me asuste y por inercia me levante del asiento. El llego hasta donde yo estaba y me tomo en sus fuertes brazos, me levanto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y yo por miedo me aferre a su cuello. Me beso. Un beso desesperado fue lo que recibí. Un beso que irradiaba pasión, demasiada a mi gusto. Yo lo sentía salvaje hasta cierto punto. Y no es que me desagradara. Pero comenzaba a hacerme daño. Me besaba como si me quisiera comer, mordía mi lengua y mordía mis labios. Yo solo le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

Después de unos minutos el paro, separándose de mi. Aun miraba mis labios, ahora hinchados por las mordidas recibidas. Yo lo mire a los ojos. Y lo comprendí todo. Sus ojos se veían diferentes, ya no eran gélidos como el hielo, ahora denotaban una profunda tristeza. Me dio mucho miedo verlo así. El me había puesto en el suelo otra vez. Y seguía mirando mi rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?, Draco- pregunte temiendo la respuesta, una parte de mi no quería saber la respuesta.

-Solo miro tu cara, que ¿No puedo?- pregunto desafiante. A veces su antigua careta salía a relucir.

-No…digo si, si puedes- conteste, yo no le preguntaba sobre eso si no a lo que le sucedía.

El solo siguió mirándome. Paso su mano sobre mi rostro, apartando el mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi cara. Después paso su mano sobre mi mejilla. Ese simple contacto me hizo estremecer.

-Que hermosa eres- lo escuche murmurar, pero lo suficiente alto para que yo lo escuchara. Acto seguido me abrazo, alzándome de nuevo, hundiendo su rostro entre mi cuello. Sentí como su nariz recorría mi piel.

-Me encanta tu olor, Hermione-

-¿A que huelo, Draco?- pregunte. No era la primera vez que me hacia el comentario. Desde el principio de nuestra "relación secreta" me dijo que había sido mi olor lo que lo había cautivado.

-A vainilla- contesto sin cansancio en su voz, aunque la pregunta fuera repetitiva

Nos quedamos así un rato. A mi también me gustaba mucho su olor. Olía siempre tan rico. A menta.

-¿Dime, Draco, que te pasa?, ¿Por qué la cita urgente?, Me preocupas- dije finalizando mi interrogatorio mientras le acariciaba su platinado cabello.

El me dejo de abrazar y se sentó en el sillón más cercano. Bajo la cabeza y se quedo así por un buen rato. Yo solo lo observaba desde el lugar donde me había dejado. Lo vi tan vulnerable tan indefenso pero a la vez tan mío. Camine y me senté a su derecha, quise besarle, pero algo me lo impidió. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. Frías y silenciosas lágrimas caían por su rostro haciendo un camino que empezaba en sus ojos platino y bajaban hasta perderse en sus finos labios. Yo solo lo abrace y le di tiempo a que se calmara. Yo quitaba de su rostro las lágrimas con mis dedos. Tratando de detener el río de agua salada que salía de sus ojos. Fue inútil.

Después de un rato de silencio doloroso el dejo de llorar y se limpio las lagrimas. Las detuvo en un solo instante, cosa que yo no logre hacer.

-Me tengo que ir…- murmuro viéndome a los ojos. Hubo silencio de mi parte y eso le dio aparente seguridad de continuar.

-El Señor Oscuro me ha llamado a una misión, y es fuera del país.- finalizo.

Yo no pude contestar nada. Estaba en shock. Yo odiaba a Voldemort, tal vez lo odiaba más que a cualquier cosa. Ese "señor" me estaba destruyendo la vida. El trata de quitarme todo lo que tengo. Me quiere quitar a mi mejor amigo "el niño que vivió" y no conforme con eso me quiere quitar a la persona que amo. Lo odiaba y lo seguiré odiando.

-Dime algo- oí una voz a lo lejos. Sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros que me sacudían con delicadeza, sacándome de mi trance.

Mire a la persona que estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara. El era todo para mí. La persona que comencé odiando. La persona con la que competí en clases. La persona que sin darme cuenta empecé a querer. La persona que poco apoco entendí. La persona de la que termine enamorándome. Draco Malfoy el ahora nombrado, el amor de mi vida.

Inconcientemente yo creo que sonreí, porque vi que el también lo hacia y acercaba su mano para tocar mi cara. La puso sobre mi mejilla y la acaricio con su dedo. Yo me aleje de el. Me levante de mi asiento y retrocedí algunos pasos. Su contacto me quemaba. Mas que me quemara me dolía.

-No, no puedes Draco- dije en voz baja. Casi inaudible. El se levanto y camino hacia mi. Yo retrocedía. Por cada paso que el daba yo retrocedía dos.

-Hermione, amor- dijo el con tristeza en los ojos- sabias que esto algún día nos pasaría-

-Pero… no ahora, no tan rápido- dije retrocediendo aun mas. Llegue hasta la pared y choque con ella. Ya no podía retroceder más y permitiéndole a el acercarse más, pero no lo hizo. Lo mire por unos segundos, y no pude mas. Me lleve las manos a mi cara y comencé a llorar. Me deje caer de rodillas, no importando que estas se lastimasen. Pero nunca sentí el golpe en ellas. Quite mis manos del rostro y vi que el me sostenía con sus fuertes brazos, no dejando que yo cayera. Me deposito con delicadeza en el suelo y el hizo lo mismo. Se arrodillo y solo me observo.

-No, no llores princesa- díjole en mi oído. No funciono. Yo solo llore aun as fuerte. Me abrace a el y el me rodeo con sus brazos. Yo lloraba manchando su saco de marca, pero a el no le importo. El solo quería que me desahogara. Pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello y por mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme. Yo deje de llorar después de un rato. Alce la cara e hice contacto con sus ojos mercurio. Pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos y me pude ver reflejada en ellos. Una lagrima salio de mis ojos y el acerco su cara a la mía. Besando cada una de mis lágrimas, haciendo que se detuvieran en su camino. Me hizo sonreír tímidamente.

-¿Cuanto tardaras? Pregunte realmente temerosa de la respuesta.

-No lo se. Tal vez poco tiempo, si termino rápido. O tal vez…- hizo una pausa. Yo lo mire. A través de sus ojos pude ver a que se refería con ese "tal vez"

-No Draco, tu no puedes morir- dije mirándolo y aferrándolo a mi ser. Me aguante las lágrimas que estaban detenidas en mis ojos. No era hora de llorar.

- No, no lo hare, regresare por ti- dijo con voz segura

-Promételo- suplique- ¿Cuándo regresaras?-

-Lo prometo princesa. Tengo que irme en la noche- dijo bajando la cara. De repente tomo su brazo con fuerza y grito de dolor. Vi que fijo su vista en su brazo que se agarraba. Yo levante la tunica y vi como esa horrenda marca brillaba con intensidad de un color rojo sangre. Lo estaban llamando. Era la hora.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo el poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a mi a pararme. El fijo su vista en mi por ultima vez grabando mi rostro en su mente. Me abrazo aspirando el olor que tanto le gustaba, para llevárselo de recuerdo. Yo lo abrace. Memorizando el suyo, me haría mucha falta. Era la más maravillosa mezcla de opuestos. La mas maravillosa revoltura de olores y de amor.

-Te amo- dije inconcientemente. El me hacia decir las cosas muy segura.

-Yo también te amo, princesa- dijo separándose de mi y dándome un ultimo beso. Lleno de no de pasión ni de lujuria, sino lleno de amor y ternura. Yo me quede con los ojos cerrados aun después de que terminara el beso y el se separara de mi. Aun mi mente lo disfrutaba. Cuando los abrí el ya no estaba.

-Adiós .amor- dije en voz alta. Haciendo que resonara "amor" por la, ahora, vacía habitación.

_-No es "Adiós" sino un "Hasta Luego"-_

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

**N/a**: Bueno aki estoy ahora probando en el mundo de Harry Potter…a ver como me va!!!. Espero sus reviews de apoyo y de críticas contractivas. :) Bye Bye

Uds. me dicen si lo continúo o de plano lo dejo así.


End file.
